


Dungeons and elves

by Alexasnow



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Orlando Bloom - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forced Kiss, Not Beta Read, Romance, Smut, Torture, Violence, Work In Progress, does not follow book or films sequence of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil has caught a human prisoner, she has information and he will get his hands on it, instead he gets his hands upon her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A long night

"Bring me the human female, I will see if I can get any information from her"

"I shall see to it personally father"

I leant my head back against the cold wall of my cell, I was tired, I closed my heavy eyes for relief but as I did they burned, I blinked them open again only to once again be able to see the four close walls that confined me, I had little space to manoeuvre. My throat ached under the stress of the angle my neck arched; unable to swallow I had to bring my head forward for comfort. My mind had been fixed on escape the moment I had heard that prison door slam shut for the first time, that drawn out creaking, then a resounding slam sealing me in. I had not managed to even think of a plan of escape due to the sleep deprivation, I couldn't think straight as all of basic needs where deprived my higher brain function ceased. They knew I had information, but I knew I would tell them nothing, they had starved me, deprived me of sleep and the only water I had was when they had forced me to shower earlier. I was in a weakened state, dizzy, exhausted and delirious.

The prison door creaked open a tall slender elf grabbed my arm and lifted me out, asking me to proceed up a long winding set of stairs, that felt like they went on forever as my heavy muscles dragged, each step exhausting, upon reaching the top I staggered, dropping to the ground. I lay upon the ground still for a moment, until I was dragged from the floor and forced to kneel.

"kneel before the king"

"He isn't my king" I spat.

"Petulant, how dare you, bind her Legolas and we will find out what she knows"

I would have been able to fight him off had I not been here for days on end, no sleep or food weakens even the toughest warriors constitution. He bound my arms behind my back, then returned me to a kneeling position in front of their leader.

"You may go legolas, I can deal with her without assistance"

"Are you certain?, I know much of humans and their weaknesses"

"As do I"

"As you wish, I will remain on guard at the base of the stairs"

After this Legolas left, I finally looked up at my interrogator, he was beautiful and yet you could tell he was male, he wore a strange crown upon his head, which he removed carefully and placed aside as he began to circle me.

"So human, we know you have knowledge of the matter at hand, give me the names of the captains and you may yet be free before age takes you"

"Never, I will not betray my commanding officers, they have done no wrong"

"Ah yes so they would have you believe, you are pawn to them, expendable, no rescue has been attempted, you have been abandoned by your kind, and yet you cling desperately to this so called loyalty, you are a fool"

"Then I am a fool"

"Fine this enforced civility grows tiresome"

He wrapped his hand around my hair, he pulling it back forcing me to arch my neck back, he slowly dropped to knees beside me whispering in my ear "We have ways to make your kind talk"

He drew a blade to my throat "Or I could end your suffering now, however that would not be as much fun for me"

He sliced the White hot blade across my shoulder blade, I gritted my teeth and hissed through them, trying not to give him the satisfaction of me crying out in pain. He laughed. 

"You may hold back your screams for a time but I will draw them out of you"

I wanted to grab my shoulder but I couldn't pull free from my bonds. I struggled in vain and to my annoyance this amused this elf king, he turned me to face him, his beautiful face twisted with an evil grin.

"You are brave and stubborn, a trait that runs deep within your people, it makes you unwise"

His face level with mine, he cupped my chin in his hand forcing me to look up into his eyes.

"You are young I understand the stupidity that comes from youth, I see it in my son, if you would just tell me of what I wish to know, then the pain will stop"

I pulled my face away, dropping backwards on to the floor, I looked up at him with contempt, he looked to me in the same manner. 

"If you cannot be reasoned with then there is no hope for you, you are under my rule here, you will never leave without my word, so this beautiful face of yours will not stay so, in fact I can see to it now that your pretty face does not see out this night"

He dragged me up to my feet, gripping my throat tightly, a lot stronger and more vicious than he looked, he proceeded to choke the life out of me, he tightened his grip as I gasped for air, my vision blurring, my eyes rolling back in my head. He dropped me, I crashed to the ground, taking in air in pained gulps, and eventually my vision returned not that I would see anything pleasing. Again I wanted to nurse the pain surrounding my neck but my hands were unavailable, I thrashed violently, frustrated, I wanted to get at him, it wasn't wise to waste my energy, as I became light headed.

The next thing I recall is him leaning over me pouring something into my mouth, I gulped in a reflex, then panicked, it had to have been poison, why did I drink it, fool I cursed myself in my head. He must of read my mind or at the very least my expression.

“It was only water, I can’t pry information from the dead if I could you would not still be breathing”

His cold words hung in the air oppressively; I steeled what was left of my courage trying to fix him with a stare, unfazed he walked over to me pulling me up once more to my feet, I felt shaky but I held myself up, when he approached I backed away until I could go no further, pressed against the wall, he seized me. Pressing the same white hot blade into my stomach, pressing it slowly piercing and burning the skin, I couldn't hold back any longer my screams echoed through his halls, he kept pushing, he quickly brought his hand to my mouth to stifle my screams as they began to hurt his ears. He halted the blades torturous path. 

“If you agree to talk just nod and I shall stop this torture, I see and hear your sweet agony, tell me what I want to know and it will stop, nod if you understand”

I nodded weakly. He ripped the blade out in a sickening motion. I felt my body lurch forward with it, he placed it upon a new patch of skin “Shall I continue?”  
I nodded. He grew furious, placing the blade back in its sheathe, he hit me solidly with the back of his hand, my jaw stung, I spat blood on to the floor before I looked up and continued my unwise actions by taunting him. He was about to strike me again when someone stayed his hand, it was that Legolas from earlier. “Father in our infinite wisdom does it not grant mercy”

“You question me?”

“No but I see a weak prisoner who is in no fit state to suffer torture and have any strength to speak”

“Fine I grow weary of her insolence, clean her up and bring her back to me when she is worthy to stand before me”

“As you wish”

I had no idea if that had been kindness, pity or guilt in action but I didn't care, I was allowed to bathe, which was both soothing and agonizing as the cut burned upon touch, I didn't care for the clothing given to me but I wanted to hold to what dignity I had left, I didn't wear dresses, I was a warrior, this green feminine dress felt uncomfortable, I kept pulling at it in my discomfort. He had left me water which barely touched the sides of mouth before it was gone and food, I devoured it with an animistic fervor; I didn't even care if it was poisoned I was ravenous, I did not feel recovered but less weary. When I stepped out Legolas eyed me strangely. “What?”

“You look different”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing”

He pulled close and whispered “Tell no one of this but under my guard I am allowing you to sleep in my room, I will have to sneak you there but you will be safe and able to rest sufficiently”

He snuck me around in a stealthy manner around the prison up towards his room, which was beautiful and minimalist, only natural light filled the room, the moons glow bathed it in sliver light, highlighting the soft colors of nature that decorated the room and a soft bed in which to sleep. I slowly walked over and slumped on to the bed, waiting for a protest but he just smiled. Before I drifted into a deep sleep I had to ask “Why did you stop your father?”

“He maybe the king but I do not have to agree with ever action he takes, I may understand it but I do not condone it, I do not feel it right that he tortures you were your comrades were all killed swiftly”

“So you would rather me dead?”

“No you misunderstand, they died in the lie of duty, a peril you take on as a solider however he is not allowing you your dignity or rights, I fear he is twisted with years of anger and he is taking it out upon you”

“I don’t know if I should thank you but I guess I …”


	2. I am here to serve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kindness of Legolas, they try to hatch a plan to calm the rage of his father, the consequences are unexpected

I woke with a start, Legolas standing at the window; I had a clear shot at his back, my hands were free and I felt a bit of my strength return and yet I didn't seize upon him in a surprise attack, I just watched him stare sadly out of the window. He turned “Good morning I trust you slept well?”

“Strangely enough yes I did sleep well”

“Yes I suppose give the circumstance it is strange, it’s a shame I can’t share our hospitality with you, I think you would enjoy it”

He smiled. “I have an idea, my father has his breakfast brought to him about this time, you could take it to him, show him you can be of service here, hopefully he will see the error in torturing you”

“Do think that will work?”. I said in disbelief.

“No but it is better than sending you back to your cell is it not”

There was logic in his words but my pride made this idea seem so distasteful that it was difficult to force my self to climb those stairs with a tray of fruits, bread and water for the man who had only yesterday been torturing me, I was tempted to throw the tray or eat it myself in protest to the days of starvation I had suffered at his request. However his Son had not wronged me and this was his effort so I swallowed my pride with great difficulty. I knocked upon the door I had been directed to, I was called to enter, I placed the tray down and before I could scurry away he called me over.

"So my son thinks if you can be of service I will cease your torture, I know the cruelty and foolish nature of man, I have suffered at the hands of it, as have my family”

He starred hard at me narrowing his eyes, and then he regarded my attire and appearance with a slow appraising gaze, he raised his eye brow. “He has dressed you in a feminine manner, does he think I will be so easily won over, I will not be blinded by your beauty”

I felt myself blush in reaction to his last word, I tried to shake it off and walk toward the door. 

“Wait”

So close, I could only imagine what he wanted now and I did not want to consider what insult or horror was to escape his lips. “However it is difficult to unsee your allure, come closer I would like to look at you in the light”

He grabbed my arm dragging me to him, shocked again by his strength as looks in this case were more than deceiving. He towered over me, staring at me for a moment, then he confused me further by forcing a kiss upon me, his lips pressed harshly to mine, he pushed his weight against me, forcing me against the wall, he continued, he hissed.

"respond to me!"

To my own annoyance I did as ordered as my memory recalled the burn of the blade. The lesser of two evils, I returned his kiss, he released my arm, and went from forceful to sweet and gentle, he held my face delicately. I had been responding out of self-preservation but now I was responding with passion, I lost myself in the moment. He pulled away no longer did he look vicious and embittered, he looked sad and confused. In my stupidity I asked in concern if he was OK, I should have said nothing as it was like he snapped back into his rage.

"Do not feign concern for me human, I will not be fooled, I shall have them carve up your face so you don't trick me again, with such a fair face you could forget your kind is dangerous, leave me"

His commanding voice faltered upon his final words.

I ran out, slamming the door, then leaning upon it, my heart racing, I touched my hand to my lips as I recalled the tenderness and how my body had begged him to continue, I was confused and angry at myself and him for making me feel for him in that moment before snapping back, he had shocked me, I had felt frightened, unsure why.

Legolas saw I was distressed he ran to my side "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No he didn't but he seems furious at your idea, I am sorry I know you were trying to help"

"Damn it does his rage against humans know no bounds, you look shaken, are you sure your OK?"

"Yes sorry he caught me off guard"

"That is it I will speak to him alone and try to reason with him"

"No he doesn't seem in any mood to be reasonable, I do not wish to cause you a problem you have been kind to me, if he wishes me dead I would rather he just do it"

"No I do not wish you any harm, I had no idea that they had been starving you, you have been treated badly enough, I will not allow it, I cannot turn a blind eye"

I could see the genuine kindness in his eyes when he regarded me.


	3. late night request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil calls for a meeting late at night, what could he want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure of this chapter may need a re write but I will leave as is fornow

I spent the rest of the day in Legolas’s company, he was a joy to be around , kind, fun and adventurous. He told me of many adventures he had been on, he was so animated when he spoke it felt like being there with him, I could almost forget I was prisoner as he made me feel like a guest. As the hour grew late we had eaten and drank our fill, we were walking toward Legolas’s room when a messenger told me the king had called for me.

 

When I was called to Thranduils room late in the night I thought it was to continue his questioning, but he seemed different.  
Thranduil was looking at me strangely, his eyes trailing up and down, my heart was pounding "I think I may have been hasty, what would you do to please your new king?"

"Please my king?"

I questioned. "Yes, what would you do to appease me?"

He pressed me to the wall and grinned wickedly at me. I had no idea what had brought on this change in tact. His eyes seemed to be drinking me in, I felt nervous under his intense scrutiny. 

"That kiss earlier awakened something in me, I rejected it at first as I was angry but before this beauty fades I should very much like to taste of it"

My cheeks burned. "I have been pondering what it would be like to take you to my bed rather than take the blade to you"

I swallowed. Looking to him to assess whether he was teasing me or serious. And he was serious, I felt nervous as he continued to stare at me lustful, he pressed his lips to mine gently, our lips touched, his lips were soft and wet, his tongue forced my lips to widen to allow him to explore my mouth, my body tingled as he groaned into my mouth. He pulled away breathless staring at me with passion in his eyes. 

"My mind has wondered to what you look like under that dress"

As he continued his musing I felt a familiar throbbing between my legs.

"I came undone to thoughts of you, I could not get you out of my mind, so I feel a need to bring these fantasies to reality"

He grabbed me and kissed me passionately, I returned his passion pulling him to me, his hand gripped the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. As our lips sealed the final kiss my body trembled. 

He looked to my dress and I looked to his robes unsure how to remove them, he removed them himself with ease, removing his boots and trousers also with speed and agility, draping them over a chair, his body was more masculine than I had pictured it, nice toned muscles, not too bulky just perfect, I stared at his magnificent form quite taken back, his cock also larger than I had imagined, waiting to be touched.  
He pulled at the shoulders of my dress not patient enough to let me disrobe he tore the dress open until it fell in tatters to the ground.

"You are more magnificent than I imagined you to be"

I went to touch his cock but he stopped me "not yet, I wish to enjoy your body first, only then you may touch me"

He guided me toward his bed, lying me down, leaning over me he caressed my skin with his fingertips, lightly tickling me, making me shiver with enjoyment. He traced his fingers up and down my sides. Using his arm to support himself as he leaned in to kiss me, soft and sweet, he began trailing kisses down my neck to my shoulder blade, he peppered my body with kisses, licking a trail from my belly button to between my breasts, he blew cold air along the trail of his saliva, making me tremble with delight. He was slow and deliberate, teasing and tantalizing me with each new touch and sensation.   
He lapped his tongue heavily over each hard nipple making me groan. Blowing on each nipple making me tremble, he sucked greedily at each nipple making me whimper. He continued to tease me slowly and deliberately, his hand slowly descended until his fingers slid between my legs, his slender agile fingers playing with my clit masterfully, I arched my back in anticipation as the pleasure built between my legs. I reached out for his cock which was fully erect, gripping it then tracing the length, massaging the slick wet head with my fingers, he groaned. Each of us Moaning with each new caress as brought us closer to a heady climax. My juices soaked his hand but he had no trouble continuing his amazing work, circling my throbbing clit. 

His voice deep and breathy "I can release you with my talented hands or you can come undone beneath me?" 

He kissed me gently. "I want you inside me" I moaned desperately, as my body pained for him now.  
He climbed on top of me, pressing his throbbing cock to my dripping folds, slowly he pushed inside me filling me to the hilt, he pulled out slowly, his slow and considered thrusts were teasing me as I was on the brink.   
He quickened his pace, thrusting deep and hard pushing me over the edge to a long awaited mind blowing orgasm, I was breathless from groaning with delight for a long delicious orgasm that racked my body. This tightened me around him, this made his pace swift and urgent, as he grew closer, groaning with each pleasurable thrust, the ecstasy of that final release could be heard in the crescendo of moans as he pulsed inside of me, releasing himself, his warmth filled me as he trembled in the aftershocks of pleasure. 

He collapsed next to me, holding his arm out for me to pull into him, we lay satisfied and content in each other's arms. It was strange and yet so comfortable.


	4. The kindness of Legolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas continues to do what he can to help but their excitement things become more confusing

A knock at the door pulled us out of the comfort we has found in each other's arms. Thranduil dressed swiftly, charging toward the door forcing them to speak outside, my curiosity got the better of me, pulling the sheet with me I tip toed to the door, strained to hear a guard tell him I was missing, this amused me, I wondered how he would explain it, then my amusement faded, how would I explain this is his son, who would be concerned by my absence. I had committed the cardinal sin of sleeping with the enemy, in the literal sense.   
Thranduil slipped back into the room he looked to me "You have nothing to wear?, you can't walk these halls without clothes nor can I give you anything without it being identified"

He looked puzzled, his concerns were mine, how do you explain this situation to anyone without judgement, as I felt my own judgement kick in with a useless dose of hindsight, but in the recess of my mind I knew I had enjoyed last night, so both sides played off against one another, one flashing back to the pain of the torture, the other reminiscing about the pleasures of last night.

"I have no choice take this"

A beautiful silver robe landed in my arms as the battle of wills continued in my mind, the material was soft and flowing however it was made with someone taller in mind as it trailed the floor. He actually smiled genuinely, it softened his face, almost made him likeable. 

Another knock came at the door, Legolas entered, he was visibly shocked by my presence.

"Take her back to her cell"

Legolas wanted answers but he gave him a stern look before repeating his request. I followed Legolas out but I looked back Thranduil seemed troubled, sadly I couldn't run to his side without arising suspicion.

"Why were you in my father’s company?, and in his robe no less?"

I had no idea how to answer him without hurting his feelings or causing a problem so I opted for silence. I felt cruel letting his genuine concern unanswered but I had to let his mind run away with its self. He didn't return me to my cell, he guided me the quiet way to his room.

I sat down at the foot of his bed as he paced "Are you OK?"

I nodded, he continued to pace, before turning to me "I was worried when you didn't return, I thought you dead"

"I am sorry I didn't wish to worry you as you have been nothing but kind to me"

"Have you told my father what he wants to know?"

"I have told him nothing"

It either didn't cross his mind or he wouldn't say, I was thankful for that, I couldn't even explain it to myself. I was tired, I leaned back on his bed "You are tired, you may have my bed"

"Where do you sleep?"

I can't believe I hadn't asked him before. "I don't need much sleep"

"I don't mind sharing, it is after all your bed"

"No I cannot"

"Why not?, I will stay over to one side if that is your concern"

After what felt like a tortuous debate, he sighed before walking over and taking the opposite side of his bed, pulling himself under his covers he looked to me as if he wanted to ask a question but he refrained, turning his back to me, I lay down thinking that this whole situation was strange and beyond that of reason or rational thought.

I must have dropped off mid thought as I awoke in the same position staring at the same spot on the ceiling hoping for a single clear thought, some revelation to pull me out of this tug of war in my head, I sat up Legolas was pacing again "What is it?" I asked tentatively.

"I have to ask my father something and I am not sure how to ask?"

"Maybe I can help, what is it?"

"I cannot tell you" he said evasively.

"I am sure I can help" I pressed as my curiosity peaked.

"I was thinking my father could release you into my care"

"Your care?" I puzzled.

"Yes, it would be acceptable as it would mean you would have to remain but remain with me when my time permitted me"

"Why are you being so kind?"

"You do not deserve to be treated this way, I would like to help if I can"  
It was heartening to hear his genuine kindness towards me but I was unsure I deserved it after what I had done, I couldn't bring myself to tell him and I knew his father wouldn't say a word, I began chewing on my lip in my reflective state.   
Legolas marched out to go and speak to his father, I couldn't bring myself to stop him or speak for that matter, so I resigned myself back to lying down and staring at that spot on the ceiling, closing my tired eyes for relief, I had not slept as well this night and I knew why, my conscience was at odds with me and until I wrestled with it I would find no peace.  
Legolas burst in moments later, I couldn't read his expression, he ran over to me and embraced me picking me up and spinning me round “I have no idea what has changed but he agreed”

In our excitement we somehow went from a kiss on the cheek to a tender lip lock, as he pulled away his eyes light, I was more confused, what did I do that for?, I did not recall being so drawn to the elves as a race and now I was throwing myself at them, and a father and son no less, I had just made matters worse, I knew this as he looked at me, I felt guilt and confusion as I was caught in his loving stare.


	5. Caught in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught between father and son, Thranduil is furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors as I was very tierd when I wrote this new chapter.

I smiled then quickly then became very evasive, Legolas looked confused "Are you not pleased?"

"I am but I didn't expect that or plan for any of this"

"I know but I grow fond of you, I know my father would not approve but I can not ignore it"

I was beginning to feel like there was a spotlight upon me, it began to feel very warm, I became tongued tied and my throat was painfully dry. I said hoarsely "may I have some water"

He passed me a pouch of water, it took the edge off but I still felt warm "Can we walk?"

"Of course"

Legolas followed close behind me, finding a beautiful place to sit aside, but there would be no solitude, no space to think merely a more beautiful backdrop for this confusion to play out.  
I looked to the beautiful blanket of stars aware of legolas's presence beside me, I could feel his eyes boring in to me as he had a burning need not to mention a right to a response from me, it was cruel to remain in this suffocating silence. I turned to him and smiled. I was about to form a sentence when Thranduil appeared from the shadows shocking me, as my hearing was not as astute as an elf, he beckoned me over, when out of sight and ear shot he grabbed my arm roughly "I have be observing the way my son admires you, what do you think your doing encouraging his affection?"

"I have done no such thing, he is just a sweet natured and cares for my welfare"

"I will not allow my son to consort with a human"

I pulled my arm away in a flash of rage I snapped "so that's only a right of his father"

Despite the anger dissipating I held firm with a harsh glare, my resolve faltering as his fury appeared greater than mine.  
"I will not have my son with any race of female who is coaxed into bed so easily"

He hissed through gritted teeth. In a relflex I went to slap Thranduil but he was just as swift, grabbing my wrist tightly in mid swing, twisting my arm behind my back, my shoulder joint burned under the strain. He grabbed my throat with his free had pressing me back to him, making the angle more awkward for my pained shoulder. My joint continued to cry out in agony, he pulled me close enough to whisper "consider this a warning my little concubine, you are no match for me"

He released me and my body sprung forward crashing to my hands and knees he scoffed before leaving me "I do so like you in that position"

I felt angry and humiliated by Thranduils rage and the ease at which he overpowered me. I was a warrior I had fought many but I seemed to have met my match in him, unexpected as he looked less powerful than he was. I circled my shoulder wincing with each dull throb, it eased slowly.  
I took my time to gather myself before returning to Legolas, now feeling an air of defiance, the need to stab at Thranduil consumed me, I didn't care if I had to suffer his wrath later.  
Legolas smiled at me and my rage melted away, no matter how angry his father made me I could not take it out on him, my pride damned my conscience as it begged for revenge, my good nature won out and I sat down and finally spoke to Legolas after making him wait "I am fond of you also I know without your kindness I would not be alive or at the very least I would certainly not be free to enjoy such good company"

He breathed a sigh of relief "I thought I had upset you by being so bold"

"I thought I had been the one too forward"

"I guess we met in the middle somewhere"

He smiled widely. I had to caution him "you know your father will not allow me to be with you in any form beyond my guard"

"I care not of his wishes, these feelings persist regardless of his wishes, you know the moment I heard you scream I knew I wanted to protect you, I had to stop him"

"You mean if I hadn't held my tongue for the sake of pride I would be minus these scars"

"I suppose so"

"Did I thank you for your kindness"

"Not in words"

He drew closer, as our lips met the sweet taste of his soft lips would be a memory to recall as I suffered the wrath of his father, so I allowed myself to enjoy that moment, savour his gentle touch and passion, I wanted to do more but I held myself back as I didn't want to ruin the romantic nature of his gentle advance, so when we pulled away starry-eyed, I lent upon his shoulder and enjoyed the closeness.

I felt happy, this was not to last as Thranduil caught us walking back toward Legolas's room and he requested a word with me, I avoided eye contact with Thranduil, hanging my head preparing myself mentally for what I could only guess what awaited me.


	6. sweet sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to finally think of what to do a decision is reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bet read so apologies for any mistakes. This does not follow the book or the films sequence of events. I know the ending is right but parts may need a re-write at some point.

Walking in silence toward Thranduil’s room was a new form of torture, putting me on a perilous edge, upon seeing his door I held my breath, as the door closed me in I still couldn't lift my head to meet his burning gaze.  
I waited on tender hooks for his venomous words to burn but nothing, I began to tremble as I forced myself to look up and as I feared he was directly in front of me, as I slowly scanned up from his robes to his face, when I finally met his gaze I was filled with a sense of dread.  
He gave me an icy glare, cold and calm anger frightened me more than rage as it was more unpredictable and all was done for effect, he was enjoying watching me squirm. I had to break the silence as it drew out "Just make it quick"

"Quick?, it will be anything but quick, I will take my time, I must ask is human hearing faulty?"

I knew there was no safe answer, so I was damned either way, I shook my head. 

"Really?, well it is curious that I tell you not to encourage my sons affection but I see you either didn't hear me or just chose to defy me, which was it?, choose your words wisely human"

Again there was no answer I could give that would end this mental torture. "Is there an answer I can give that will not offend you?" Trying to be smart wasn't the way to go as I observed his rage meeting this cold front and I was going to be at the mercy of the storm.

"Do you find yourself clever?, I see you hear me clearly so I can assume you chose to defy me"

I tried to drop my eyes as the glare was so difficult to remain caught in, he grabbed my face roughly and made me look up at him "So you like to play games with people's affections?"

"No not at all, I have no idea what is going on"

"I know, the pretty little spider has spun her web and caught herself up in it, do you know what we do to spiders in my forest?"

I didn't care to think, so I pulled my face away and bolted for the door but he got there before I got it open "You aren't going anywhere!"

He stood close behind me holding the door with both hands, I feared turning around as I knew I had pushed him too far but without intent. He grabbed my bad shoulder and forced me face him, the agony drew across my face, as my shoulder muscle throbbed under the stress, he gripped my other shoulder. "So what to do with you?"

"I assume my son doesn't know I have already had my way with you?, I am almost tempted to admit to it, almost” he spat. He looked into my eyes before crying out angrily and smashing his hands against the door, my eyes widened in shock, he was furious, he looked to me again, “I know I excite you, even now you look to me with fear but I see an anticipation, you must be a sorcerer as I feel it to, do you have me under some spell?, damn you!"

Releasing my shoulders, he traced his fingers over my cheek, unsure as to what disturbed me more his looming over me intimidatingly or the fact that he was right. His venomous words and stern expression could no longer hide the look in his eyes he looked as though he was wrestling with so many demons and the fact that his control around me wasn't as he liked, made him lash out as he did not want to let go, and of what I had no idea.

As we both gave in to that moment, the intimidating look giving way to angry passion, as he pulled my arms above my head, sliding his fingers between my legs. Kissing me with urgency, he began stimulating my clit with his fingers, my hips bucked to meet his fingers, soaking his fingers with my wetness, he pressed his weight against me pinning me to the door. He let go of my arms, he pulled himself free, then he picked me up to compensate for the height difference quickly he thrust his cock deep into me, I took a sharp breath of shock as the angle pulled him in deeper than I was ready for, but the pain was short lived as he built up a steady rhythm, I could only grip his muscular shoulders, groaning into his neck, he used his weight to hold me in place, freeing a hand to pull my hair back, making me yelp in pain “I want to hear you cry out”

This alone made me bite my lip, using his thumb he pulled down on my chin “I will hear you”

He gripped my hips again tightly, and rammed himself into me as I wrapped my legs around him, I cried my passion for him vocally, begging him to fuck me harder, he obliged, he was breathless, grunting with each fast and hard thrust, I came as he plunged deep inside of me, gripping his throbbing cock tight inside of me, he groaned as he built himself up to a heady orgasm, letting out a prolonged moan as he spilled his release inside of me, it was delicious to hear, it made me tremble. His cock pulsed as he felt the after shocks of pleasure, he was silent for a moment as he leant his head against the door, as he released my hips allowing me to stand, sliding him out.  
He was breathing heavily, I guided him to his bed, we both lay down looking at one another, the look on his face was gentle and different somehow, he caressed my cheek with his hand softly, I closed my eyes savoring the soft touch, I must have dozed off, as half asleep, I was about to open my eyes when I could hear Thrandruil talking barely audible. I could tell he thought I was asleep or maybe that what he needed to believe as it was in a hushed whisper as though it was hard for him to admit to himself "I want to show you love but I fear I have none left, and it hurts to try" he choked up and faltered upon the last few words.

I felt a sense of sadness as he whispered this to me, while stroking my hair, I waited in the vast silence before I feigned waking up, I did this to preserve his pride and to choke back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes from escaping. I opened my eyes sleepily, looking at him through glassy eyes, he pulled me close, I did not sleep as well in his arms this time, I pondered this mess I had gotten myself into and I considered all involved until I felt him stirring, I got up exhausted and resolved to my course of action.

I was able to shower which was nice and relxing, allowed my mind silence for a moment until it was over and the battle in my mind began again. As I stepped out, I noticed a new dress upon a table, another dress I thought much to my distaste, a long dark blue flowing dress, with a hooded robe, the material was so soft to touch, so light to move around in that I almost forgot myself spinning around in it. I was interrupted by someone making their presence known, they coughed loudly, I looked to Thranduil standing by the door “I don’t hear music”

I felt embarrassed; my cheeks flushed “You however are a vision in that dress”

My cheeks burned as he walked over to me, cupping my chin in his hand and leaning in kissing me delicately upon the lips, his face took on a stern expression as he pulled away. “We do need to discuss this, do we not?”

My heart sunk as he said this, he looked flustered “I am not sure what this is but I see my son has fallen for you as well, and he is more able to demonstrate it, I cannot hurt him further, too much has already happened, I do not wish this to be a lengthy discussion, as I am disconcerted by it”

I thought long and hard, trying to pick my words carefully but I only managed to say three words at first “I should leave”

“Leave?”

“I did not intend for any of this to happen, and I am sure you share this feeling but I cannot hurt you further by romancing your son and neither will I hurt your relationship with him, I should leave your kingdom, do not worry I will tell no one I was ever here, no will remember in time, it will be as if I was never here"

His eyes dropped before he looked back into my eyes nodding and turning away from me, I wanted to say anything but these words but this was for the best, I was one of the most difficult things I have had to do, as I walked away I heard him say "I will remember"

Those words made me want to run back over to him and hold him but I couldn't, I had to leave to preserve what had become such a fragile relationship. His son had to respect and love his father, whether they expressed it or not was their choice but I would not be the one to destroy it and him in the process.

Tears streaked my face as I left his kingdom, I knew I would never return and I never did. But my mind often wonders to him alone upon his throne and my heart breaks for him, it is always just painful as it was back then, it’s as if both our hearts froze in that moment preserving the love but the agony of the loss as consequence. 

I found myself strangely unable to open my heart to another over the years, I had heard of an old threat resurfacing in middle earth, so I volunteered to join the war effort to distract my mind, this is when I encountered Legolas again, it was as if no time passed, we enjoyed a good relationship in the days leading up to many battles before he departed to go elsewhere, I often asked of his father, one thing said upon our first encounter haunted me.

“Legolas oh my god you haven’t aged a day”

“Your beauty has not faded with age”

My cheeks flushed, I also felt I stab of guilt. “I know I did not say goodbye to you and I regretted it everyday”

“I understand that my father would never approve, so you did the only thing you could”

“How is your father?”

"You know it’s the strangest thing he was more of a father than he had been for some time and yet he seemed to become more distant after you left, it was strange and I never understood it"


End file.
